monkeyquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Magnolia Lake
The Magnolia Lake is a Chim Foo trail in Monkey Quest. Magnolia Lake is used by most of the Chim Foo Tribe as a place for relaxation. Several chains and platforms needed to access parts of this trail have been designed as invisible to preserve the natural, pristine beauty of the area. Make sure to bring along a Scrying Orb to really make the most of your time on this trail. Of course, beyond these invisible paths you're sure to find invisible monsters. Enemies *Spawners *Bombirds *Rock Crawlers *Shadow Dragons *Shadow Bathogs *Bathogs *Flame Dragon Trail Quests A Stealthy Recovery - Wisp needs you to find 4 Teapots in Magnolia Lake. Reward: 140 Bananas/2100 XP The Smoke Bombs of Master Chi - Wisp wants you to deliver the Stealth Scroll to Master Chi in Magnolia Lake. Reward: 100 Bananas/1500 XP & Smoke Bomb Recipe The Courage Scroll - Master Shade needs you to find the Courage Scroll in Magnolia Lake, and then take it to Wisp. Reward:150 Bananas/2250 XP Wisp’s Final Test - Wisp needs you to find a Golden Magnolia in Magnolia Lake and bring back some of its Petals. Reward: 200 Bananas/3000 XP & Jade Hoops of Intuition Looking For The Traitor - Grand Master Whisper wants you to talk to Master Chi in Magnolia Lake. Reward: 60 Bananas/900 XP Origami For Noriki - Noriki wants you to find the Origami Paper Crane at Magnolia Lake. Reward: 140 Bananas/2100 XP The Foosday Phantom - Miko wants you to talk to the Phantom of Magnolia Lake. Reward: 120 Bananas/1800 XP Master Chi's Test - Master Chi needs you to find the 2 Stealth Charms in Magnolia Lake and in the Forbidden Keep. Reward: 192 Bananas/2880 XP & Stalwart Centurion Bracers OR White Chim Foo Ponytail Hiding Whisper's Secret Messages - Hide messages in Hollow Trees. One is in Magnolia Lake, the other in Lantern Ridge, and the last in Bonsai Peaks. Reward: 270 Bananas/4050 XP & Ability: Stun Dart Noriki's Daily Quest - Noriki wants you to take care of 3 Bombirds and the Elite Red Bombird in Magnolia Lake. Reward: 192 Bananas/2880 XP The Council Of Three - Obtain Reports from Master Chi in Magnolia Lake, Master White in Bonsai Peaks and Master Shade in Grand Glowing Market. Reward: 270 Bananas/4050 XP Tips & Hints Arena Entrance - Conveniently located at the start of the trail, the Arena isn't for the faint of heart. Lower level characters ought to explore the lakeside area before taking on this challenge. While you only need to deal with one Spawner, a Flame Dragon on the ground floor poses ample challenge. It takes sharp timing and smooth swinging from the Chameleon grapple point to wear out this hotheaded monster. The Emperor's New Teapot - Don't go batty thinking that last teapot is nowhere to be found. It's easy to hop over the small shaft it sits in. Once you make it down past the flame vents, it still looks like there's nothing there. Au contraire! This teapot is invisible, and so requires the Scrying Orb to reveal and collect. Category:Locations Category:Trails Category:Chim Foo Trails